The Devil's HALO
by WhereMyNoodle
Summary: Gimana jadinya ya. Klo orang yang kliatannya baik-baik ternyata...  Fic ini murni terinspirasi dari symphony Fuur Elise.  Buat anak kecil silahkan nggak usah baca.


**Rated : M**

**Genre : Suspense, Crime**

**Disclaimer: obviously not ours (Jelas-jelas bukan punya kita).**

**Yup fic baru lagi. Tenang kok man empat chap, nggak panjang. Ini fic kita dedikasiin buat temen kita yang thank's dah ngasih tau kita judul symphony yang dah lama kita cari, karena dia juga kita jadi punya entepretasi yang lebih aneh dari biasa jadilah fic ini so thank's a lot for her. Kapten Kucing fic ini buat lo.**

**WARN (PERINGATAN) RATED M BUKAN BUAT PAJANGAN. ADA BANYAK BANGET HAL-HAL YANG BUAT MINOR NGGAK BOLEH BACA. BUAT LO ANAK KECIL PERGI SANA. FIC INI BUKAN BUAT LO.**

**Di fic ini banyak scene berdarah, tarung. Di fic ini juga banyak scene mind game, buat lo yang sukanya ngikut-ngikut kita bener-bener minta buat nggak baca fic ini. Rape yaoi (or seenggaknya anggepan kita gitu). Pembenaran pembunuhan. Sekali lagi banyak darah. So please. Buat lo yang anak kecil belum terlambat buat pergi dari sini.**

THE DEVIL'S HALO

**Chap 1: perkenalkan kami**

Matahari cukup cerah sore itu, angin bertiup pelan bikin suasana jadi tambah menenangkan. Gitu juga suasana di sebuah gedung tua dengan gaya roman kuno di pinggiran London. Gedung itu berisi para orang tua yah sebut saja panti wreda or panti jompo, para sepuh itu tinggal disana ya mungkin karena meraka nggak punya anak or anak mereka terlalu bego buat bantu orangtuanya sendiri, which one dunno.

Di sore itu alunan musik pop lagi main, wess jangan salah meski mereka udah sepuh mereka masih up to date sama dunia. Mereka bisa dibandingin sama anak muda jaman sekarang, nggak percaya tanya aja sama mereka siapa penyanyi yang dudukin top chart, tema fashion apa tahun ini, film apa yang sekarang lagi paling sering diputer dibioskop, mereka tau jadi nggak selalu orang sepuh itu bosenin even lo bisa dapet rahasia yang kadang orang ahli aja nggak bisa nebak.

Lantai pertama luas banget soalnya emang saat-saat seperti ini digunain buat acara kumpul-kumpul, klo sore begini mereka biasanya dengerin musik yang rada slow, musik klasik or kadang-kadang yang bisa buat joget-joget ria gitu. See even para suster yang nemenin mereka aja nggak sanggup nandingin kemampuanya mereka, well they are senior. Disamping para suster juga ada para relawan yang sering bantu di panti ini. Hampir setiap hari para relawan dateng, mereka bantu sebisa mereka sih. Ada yang cuman nemenin mereka ngobrol, ada yang bantu bersih-bersih, ada yang emang kusus bantu di bagian konsumsi, tapi klo sore gini kebanyakan para relawan nememin mereka bahkan salah satu dari mereka ada yang lagi asik ikutan joget-joget.

Tapi nggak semuanya juga lagi asik dengerin musik or joget-joget. Salah satunya ada di kebun bunga mini yang emang dikususin buat penghuni panti buat refreshing. Ditemenin sama cowok yang umurnya nggak lebih dari dua puluhan.

"Apakah disini sudah membuat anda nyaman Ny. Anderson?" Cowok berkulit putih sekaligus berambut perak itu berhenti ngedorong kursi roda wanita sepuh di depannya.

"Iya, disini lebih baik." Cowok tadi terus ninggalin Ny. Anderson buat nyari tempat buat duduk. Gitu dapet terus buka tas selempangnya, nyari sesuatu yang dia butuhin buat sore ini.

"Jadi, ini jadwal ku ya? Aku dengar dari penghuni lain kalau hasil karyamu menakjubkan, sama persis dengan diri mereka saat seusiamu." Cowok tadi cuman senyum, tangannya masih sibuk nyiapin alat-alat buat ngegambar, gitu siap cowok tadi ngegulung kemeja putihnya sesiku biar nggak ngeganggu kerjanya N sekaligus juga nggak kotor.

"Jadi Ny. Anderson, apa yang anda sukai?" N cowok tadi mulai bekerja dengan sihirnya.

Sudah beberapa jam, makan malam juga udah selesai. Klo gini biasanya sih mereka nonton bareng, ngegosip, liat bola, maen catur or kartu, or brosing di internet ngobrol sama teman maya mereka. Tapi nggak buat Ny. Anderson, wanita berumur tujuh puluhan ini lebih suka dengerin musik klasik di kamarnya sambil liat koleksi lukisannya yang emang menuhin kamar. N masih juga ditemenin sama cowok tadi, N cowok tadi juga bantu Ny. Anderson turun dari kursi roda sekaligus ngangkat tubuhnya buat naik keatas tempat tidur.

"Kau baik sekali, boleh aku minta salinannya besok."

"Tentu saja Ny. Anderson."

"Terima kasih Ukon."

Gitu tau klo Ny. Anderson udah tidur, cowok tadi keluar kamar terus turun ke lantai satu yang ternyata masih penuh gitu sama para penghuni panti. Terus duduk di kursi yang ada di deket pintu jendela ke arah taman yang sekarang udah ditutup. Habis gitu terus nyelesein sketsa yang dia gambar hari ini, tinggal finishing sih ngasih tanggal sama tanda tangannya.

"Gambar lo bagus juga, boleh gw lihat." Cowok brunet yang seumuran sama Ukon diri di depannya, tinggi mereka sama cuman badannya aja yang lebih berisi, apalagi sekarang dia lagi pake armless t-shirt yang nunjukin otot bisepnya yang lumayan itu, meski nggak segede punyanya para atlet angkat besi sih itu terlalu. Gitu Ukon ngasih buku sketsnya cowok brunet tadi duduk disamping Ukon.

"Gw selalu liat lo ngegambar sesuatu tiap gw kesini, nggak nyangka klo buatan lo sebagus ini." Ukon bersihin tangannya pake tissu basah terus benerin kemeja putihnya yang dari tadi digulung.

"Ni gw balikin, o iya, gw Inuzuka Kiba, lo?" Ukon nerima buku sketsnya terus dimasukin ke tas, habis itu nawarin tangannya buat cowok tadi.

"Panggil saja gw Ukon." Jawabnya sambil ngasih senyum ramah.

"**DUAAAAAARRRRRR"**

Nggak tau dari mana tiba-tiba aja api dah njalar kemana-mana, para relawan N suster langsung bantu penghuni panti buat keluar gitu juga sama Ukon N Kiba tadi, mereka berdua berusaha buat ngeluarin semua penghuni panti. Lantai atas udah keduluan kebakar lantainya yang emang dari bahan kayu lebih gampang buat kebakar, gitu juga sama ornamen-ornamen yang semuanya mudah kebakar. Ukon yang nyadarin ini langsung berhenti di depan pintu.

"Ooi, ngapain lo diri ja di depan pintu? Tempat ini hampir kebakar semuanya tau." Belum juga Kiba narik lenganya, Ukon udah duluan ngasih tasnya.

"Jagain tas gw." Habis itu Ukon masuk kedalam lagi nembus asap tebal.

Gitu Kiba mau nyusul Ukon petugas pemadam kebakaran dah nyeret badannya ke ambulance, dia udah banyak ngirup karbon jadi petugas bawa dia terus ngasih masker oksigen. Nggak lama keluar satu lagi, dia lagi bawa sesuatu di pundaknya, sesuatu yang ditutup selimut tebel N kliatannya itu selimut beruap dari tadi. Gitu dapat pertolongan ternyata yang dibawa Ukon tadi adalah Ny. Anderson yang terjebak dikamarnya, N biar mereka berdua bisa keluar selamat Ukon basahin mereka berdua pake air biar bisa nafas juga.

"Lo itu terlalu baik apa gila sih, masuk nylametin nenek itu sendirian." Ukon duduk disamping Kiba, terus dikasih masker oksigen N selimut tebel. Gitu dia ngerasa nggak papa dia jawab.

"Gw nggak mau kehilangan subject terbaik gw." Maksudnya ni orang, Kiba ngerutin alisnya denger jawaban Ukon barusan.

"Tapi buat cowok kurus lemah kaya lo, ternyata kuat juga. Salut gw ma lo." Ya karena kemejanya yang setengah basah itu rada nempel sama kulitnya, jadi nampilin otot lengannya Ukon yang emang kalah jauh dari punyanya Kiba, apalagi sekarang dia lagi pake selimut tebel N pake masker oksigen, kulitnya yang putih pucet bikin sosoknya kaya sosok orang penyakitan.

"Manusia itu lemah soalnya akal sehat yang ngehalangin mereka coba klo adrenalin yang ngomong, gw aja juga bisa ngalahin lo." Kiba yang denger ucapan Ukon langsung nggak bisa ngontrol ketawanya. Ngebayangin Ukon yang lagi pake robe terus berdiri di atas ring, gitu robenya dibuka tampilah sosok tubuh Ukon yang kurus dengan boxer warna emas bling-bling yang kebesaran gitu juga sama sarung tangannya yang kliatan banget kaya badut, gitu Ukon mulai mukul bukannya kena Kiba eh malah jatuh karena nggak bisa nahan sarung tangan yang mungkin terlalu besar N berat.

"Sorry-sorry, tapi ngebayangin elo nyoba tanding lawan gw. Ha, ha. Man, lo boleh aja ngebanggain adrenalin lo itu, tapi klo buat ngalahin gw, ha, ha, terlalu nggak masuk akal." Kiba nyoba buat nahan sebisa mungkin ketawanya yang dari tadi nggak mau berhenti, dia nggak mau temen barunya ini tersinggung gara-gara ucapannya barusan. Tapi, man, bayangin cowok kurus ini adu tinju sama dia bikin dia nggak bisa berhenti ketawa, mpe air matanya aja keluar saking kuat dia ketawanya. Ukon yang jadi object ketawanya Kiba dari tadi cuman ngeliat Kiba nggak pake perubahan ekspresi.

"Yah, gw emang nggak gitu suka sama aktivitas N olahraga yang ngegunain fisik banyak. Tapi bruder gw suka olahraga fisik."

"Bruder, maksudnya saudara lo?"

"Iya, badan dia rada gedean sih klo dibanding gw, dia paling suka olahraga yang ngegunain adrenalin banyak, kaya downhill, paralayang, bunge jumping, dia juga suka sparing."

"Wah, seru tuh saudara lo, lebih seruan dia kayaknya dibanding elo. He, he, sorry."

"Gw tau itu, lo bukan tipe object gw jadi gw nggak peduli." Kiba yang denger ucapan Ukon nautin alisnya. Tipe object, apa maksudnya gitu, ou mungkin maksudnya object gambarnya dia. Yup, itu maksudnya cowok kurus putih pucet sampingnya ini kaya yang tadi dia sebut.

"Bro, lo nggak papa, ada yang luka?" Tiba-tiba ada yang nyamperin Kiba sama Ukon, kayaknya sih liatin Ukon dari atas rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Tadi cuman sesek aja sih, sekarang udah baikan. O iya, kenalin ini Inuzuka Kiba, Kiba ini bruder gw." Emang bener sih kata Ukon barusan, badan brudernya ini lebih gedean dikit N dia juga lebih kelihatan cowok menurut Kiba jika dibandingin sama Ukon. Nggak terlalu rapi. Dia cuman pake kaos warna merah maroon plus celana kargo warna cream, rambutnya yang sebahu juga dibiarin berantakan nggak diikat rapi kaya punyanya Ukon, N warna kulitnya juga agak tan nggak sepucet saudaranya meski masih masuk kategori putih sih. Sadar klo dia udah ngeliatin cowok bishie itu lumayan lama, Kiba lumayan ngerasa nggak nyaman. Iyalah ntar klo temen barunya ini salah duga dia gay gimana, amit-amit dah, for god of noodle dia masih doyan ma buah dada yang gede N temen-temen barunya ini sepertinya asik buat hang out, sayang dong klo mereka ngejauhin dia.

"Yo, gw Inuzuka Kiba, lo?"

"Lo bisa panggil gw Sakon."

"Tunggu, jadi kalian berdua ini kembar identik ya?"

Di hari minggu cerah, pagi-pagi dah banyak orang yang ada di taman kota, ada yang jalan-jalan bawa anjingnya, ada yang jog sama partnernya or sendirian, ada yang foto-foto ngambil gambar di pagi hari yang emang masih kelihatan bagus N belum berpolusi. Taman kota emang bisa dibilang luas, jalanannya juga lebar jadi enak buat lari apalagi trek yang lurus juga banyak. Terus juga rumput disini boleh diinjek jadi enak buat tiduran klo habis capek olah raga, ya asal nggak dirusak aja.

"Hoahmmm, Gw masih ngantuk, lo kenapa nggak olah raga pagi sendirian aja sih?" Ukon makin ngrapetin jaket biru pucetnya, tangannya dah masuk kantong jaket dari tadi padahal pakai kaos tangan. Sekarang kakinya juga ikut dinaikin biar makin deket sama dadanya biar makin anget.

"Meski berapa kali gw bilang sama lo klo udara pagi itu baik buat badan lo." Beda sama saudara kembarnya yang lagi nyari posisi enak, Sakon lagi nglakuin peregangan, narik kakinya keatas, dia lagi pake sweatpant sih jadi lebih rada mudah klo dibanding nglakuinnya pake denim. Gitu selesai peregangan Sakon nglakuin pemanasan bentar lonjat-lonjat, tapi nggak lonjat biasa lonjatnya dia mpe lututnya itu nyentuh kepalan tangan yang dia letakin di depan dadanya.

"Ayolah bro, klo lo nggak mau lari jalan juga nggak papa, gw nggak bakal ninggalin lo." Yang diajak ngomong diem aja, masih belum rela tidurnya yang tenang diganggu sama saudaranya tadi.

"Yo, lo berdua, nggak biasa gw liat lo berdua disini?" Kiba yang emang tiap pagi lari lewatin taman ini berhenti nyamperin duo kembar tadi.

"Mau nyoba aja trek disini, lo?" Sakon jawab pertanyaan Kiba, soalnya nggak bakal nemu suara klo ngandelin kembarannya.

"Klo gw sih, ini udah jadi rute wajib gw tiap hari." Kiba ngliatin teman barunya ini. Bener kan tiap kali dia ketemu sama mereke, meski kembar identik tapi penampilan mereka beda banget. Kali ini Ukon pake denim gelap, jaket warna biru pucet, sepatu biru, N kaos tangan warna putih, meski kali ini rambutnya nggak diiket rapi sih. Meski kembaranya juga rapi pake sweatpant warna hitam, sepatu merah strip putih, hoodie warna crimson trus luarannya pake kaos panjang hitam yang dua-duanya dilipat sampai siku, plus kain yang diiket buat tutup kepalanya biar rambutnya nggak ganggu pas dia lagi olah raga. Well, klo Kiba sendiri dia cuman pake jumpsuit warna abu-abu N sepatu warna putih, simple.

"Klo gw nggak salah, lo suka kompetisi fisik kan?" Sakon yang dari tadi masih liatin saudaranya ganti liatin Kiba. Well emang bener sih dia suka kompetisi fisik, bisa ngalahin orang lain itu rasanya luar biasa. Lebih lagi klo bisa ngalahin ketakutan diri sendiri, bikin nagih. Satu alisnya diangkat, habis itu smirk ciri khasnya keluar.

"Iya, kenapa, mo nantang gw?" Ngeliat gelagat saudaranya Ukon diem aja. Ya, meski mereka kembar identik bukan berarti mereka harus sama kan?

"Yup, N gw bakal ngalahin elo." Kiba pake semangat '45. Dia kan dah hapal trek-trek disini udah gitu meski Sakon lebih gede dibanding saudaranya N badannya sama kaya Kiba tetep aja Kiba bakal bisa ngalahin cowok ini ntar. Lagi pula Kiba mau ngilangin smirk yang dari tadi nggak ilang dari mukanya Sakon, nggak papa sih cuman rada nggak nyaman aja.

So kesepakatan dibuat, garis finish terletak di danau belakang taman yang jaraknya seribu empat puluh tiga meter dari sini kalau lewat trek yang biasa. Karena taman ini simetris mereka adu lari nggak ditempat yang sama, Kiba disisi kiri Sakon disisi kanan. Sebagai penanda, mereka berdua bayar orang buat niup balon mpe pecah jadi nggak ada dari mereka yang bisa berlaku curang ngambil start duluan, mereka saling adu punggung N nglakuin start jongkok. Seorang anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun yang tadi mereka suruh buat niup balon berada diantara mereka. Sekarang anak kecil itu udah mulai niup balon pelan-pelan, kedua pelari udah konsentrasi dari tadi mastiin klo mereka bakal langsung lari klo denger letusan balon bukan sebaliknya.

Gitu balon meletus kedua pelari langsung lari, gerakan mereka gesit banget N nggak cuman itu mereka loncat diatas kereta dorong or nglewatin para pengunjung lain tanpa menyentuh tubuh mereka. N meski gitu masih sempat-sempatnya mereka berdua masang smirk buat nunjukin siapa yang lebih unggul diantara mereka berdua. Geez.

Ukon yang dari tadi masih duduk di kursi taman langsung negakin tubuhnya. Kayaknya jalan-jalan seputar luar taman nggak buruk juga, paling juga klo saudaranya selesai dia bisa telfo lagian yang bawa mobil Sakon jadi klo pulang duluan juga nggak masalah. Ukon mulai jalan di depan taman pelan-pelan, tubuhnya rada dibungkukin didepan N kedua tangan masih ada di kantong jaket. Meski udah ada matahari tapi kliatannya panasnya belum cukup buat ngebikin anget tubuhnya. Area depan sini nggak jelek juga, semua toko lagi siap-siap buat dibuka kebanyakan karyawan toko lagi bersih-bersih. Masih pagi sih jadi pejalan kaki juga belum banyak, masih aja Ukon jalan kaki mpe dia berhenti di depan sebuah toko barang antik. Simple sih luarnya cuman cat cream N nggak bakal tau klo itu toko barang antik klo nggak kenal sama benda-benda yang dipajang di etalase, soalnya di papan namanyapun nggak dikasih penjelasan ini toko apaan.

Penasaran cowok berkulit pucet itu masuk. Semua barang ditoko ini dipajang rapi even ada juga yang dibuatin kotak kaca biar barang itu nggak kesentuh sama banyak tangan tapi masih bisa dilihat sama calon pembeli. Toko itu lumayan gede ada dua lantai, lantai pertama diisi sama barang yang gede yang minimal tingginya 50cm. Lantai dua diisi sama barang yang lebih kecil, empat rak didekat tangga terisi sama benda-benda yang orang aja nggak tau itu kegunaanya apaan lagian Ukon nggak gitu tertarik sama barang antik klo itu barang nggak punya seni. Rak-rak yang lain yang jumlahnya puluhan yang tingginya sampai nyentuh langit-langit, isinya buku-buku tua yang semuanya tertata rapi menurut abjat N tema bukunya, bukunya juga dalam kondisi yang bagus meski klo nyentuh buku-buku disini badan harus dalam keadaan bersih N tangan harus pakai sarung tangan steril, dah dikasih dibawah tadi. Ukon jalan-jalan muter setiap rak nyari klo aja ada buku yang bisa buat tambahan koleksinya, mpe akhirnya berhenti gitu lihat patung lilin yang terduduk di depan kaca di area baca dalam kondisi seperti tertidur.

Ukon jalan pelan-pelan takut klo dia tergesa-gesa patung lilin itu akan tergeletak di lantai N rusak bahkan dia dah nata nafasnya sekarang coba sesantai mungkin. Patung lilin didepannya ini bisa dibilang jauh dari biasa hampir sempurna malah. Dah dari dulu kecil Ukon menggambar manusia dalam keadaan terbaik mereka, bisa diri mereka dalam keadaan lebih muda atau diri mereka yang akan datang, tapi dari semua subject yang pernah dia gambar atau dia buat patung nggak ada yang semenarik patung lilin didepannya ini. Kulitnya yang putih tidak terlihat pucat ataupun terlalu terkena sinar matahari, kaki kanan berada diatas kaki kirinya, tangan yang terlihat halus mengapit satu sama lain terletak dipangkuannya, kemeja putih dan dasi hitam yang dipasang agak kendor makin bikin patung ini seperti lagi tidur. Kepalanya rada miring ke kiri tapi nggak kelihatan kaya jatuh, meski pose N style pakaiannya nggak kaya anak kecil gitu liat mukanya Ukon jadi bingung range umur patung ini terus gendernya juga, ini patung cowok apa cewek ya?

Gitu sampai di depan patung itu Ukon bungkukin badannya, Geez bahkan patung ini juga punya wangi. Matanya terus beralih ke rambut yang belum pernah cowok itu lihat red blood N perbandingannya nggak bikin klo warna merah ini dari hasil cat buatan, bener-bener asli dari sononya. Bener-bener cantik dah ini patung, sayang matanya lagi nutup klo kebuka Ukon pengen tau warnanya apa, klo heterokromia dia bakal beli ini patung berapapun harganya. Tangannya nyoba buat nyentuh pipi patung tadi.

"Lo cantik banget."

Habis itu Ukon harus kecewa karena patung itu buka matanya yang ternyata bukan heterokromia yang kaya dia arepin, belum lagi saat patung tadi nautin kedua alisnya malah bikin wajah yang sempurna tadi lagsung hancur jadi kaya wajah biasa. Belum lagi saat patung itu benerin posisi duduknya, jadi kelihatan kaku duh mana patung sempurna yang dia lihat tadi. Endnya Ukon bener-bener ngerasa kecewa sampai pengen nangis gitu patung itu bersuara.

"Siapa anda?"

**End chap 1**

Yup ini chap pertama dah selesai. Tiap minggu chap selanjutnya bakal kita publish.

O, iya. Tu ada tulisan review dibawah, gunain.

Apapun yang mau reader tulis kita bakal terima dengan cengiran lebar bahkan dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak kadang. He, he just kidding. Apapun reviewnya kita nggak bakal marah kok. Nggak usah malu or takut. Kita napak tanah kok. Easy aja ama kita.

Review. Review.

HQ a.k.a NOODLE


End file.
